


Cream and scars

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: “How are your scars?” Dick asked with interest as he and Carwood calmly walked back from the lake where they had made a habit of going to swim and sunbathe.“They’re fine. Just a bit of an itch after all that sun.” Carwood smiled, relaxed. “But it’s good, yeah.”“You should take care of them, Lip. Put some sunscreen on them?”
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Richard Winters
Kudos: 16
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Cream and scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LLSS’ meme <3 prompt “ Dick looks after Carwood's scars.”
> 
> Thanks to thrill for beta reading this!

“How are your scars?” Dick asked with interest as he and Carwood calmly walked back from the lake where they had made a habit of going to swim and sunbathe.

“They’re fine. Just a bit of an itch after all that sun.” Carwood smiled, relaxed. “But it’s good, yeah.”

“You should take care of them, Lip. Put some sunscreen on them?”

Carwood made a face. He appreciated Dick’s concern, even if he had no intention of putting that god-awful smelly cream on himself. Dick seemed to understand though and he chuckled softly.

“At least some cream? Nix got me something they sent him from home. I can give you some to try if you want?” he offered.

***

When Carwood sat at the foot of Dick's bed he honestly expected Dick to lend him the cream and send him on his merry way. He was left speechless instead at suddenly finding the man casually crouching between his knees, intent gaze fixed on Carwood's thigh and the scar that peeked out of the shorts he had worn to go swimming.

Dick seemed completely unfazed as he shoved his hands up Carwood's shorts to rub the cream over the tender spot where he had been wounded in Carentan months before.

Carwood sucked a breath at the unexpected touch, at the contrast of temperature between his heated skin and the cool lotion on Dick's fingers. He couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him as Dick single mindedly massaged the cream over the tender scar tissue and his inner thigh. Neither could see much of the scar that spread under the fabric of the shorts, but Carwood was well aware that if Dick was to follow it he would have ended up too close for comfort to his testicles.

Unthinkingly Carwood spread his legs a little more, his face flushing red as soon as he noticed how rather than sparing Dick from touching him too intimately, he had done nothing but present the man with his crotch.

He swallowed when he saw Dick's gaze slide for the briefest moment from the thigh he was working on to Carwood's crotch. Carwood would have closed his legs once more if Dick didn't choose that moment to shift a bit as he tilted his head and seemingly tried to peek under the fabric to see what he was touching. It was impossible then for Carwood to close his legs, not with the man crouching between his knees. Despite the shame, there wasn’t much Carwood could do to avoid Dick noticing when his body started to react to his touch.

Carwood had barely looked at the tender spot right after being wounded. He had forced himself when he was just about to leave the hospital, just to check if it was true what the doctors had told him about the scar not really reaching his testicles. He had been so worried about the chance of losing his virility that he had not even tried to touch himself for months, afraid he would only find he was unable to get hard anymore. The tension had built up in him and now, with Dick gently massaging his skin, his fingers doing amazing things to Carwood’s muscles, reaching so close to his groin, Carwood felt his cock start to stir despite his shame.

There wasn't much Carwood could do to hide the bulge forming in his pants, and when Dick raised his eyes to Carwood's face without ever stopping massaging his thigh, Carwood knew there wasn't anything he could say to pretend he didn't have an erection just from being touched by him.

Dick didn't pull a face and didn't laugh, he held Carwood's gaze for long seconds charged with dread and embarrassment, until he shifted one hand a bit farther under the shorts.

Carwood couldn't suppress the soft moan that escaped him when Dick started slowly fondling his testicles, the shorts loose enough to not hinder him even when Dick moved over and wrapped his fingers around his heavy erection.

Carwood pushed his hips instinctively into the hold of the other man, his arousal spiking when Dick licked his lips with the tip of his tongue, without any trace of uncertainty in the way he moved his hand on Carwood's cock.

For the briefest moment Carwood wondered if Dick had done the same thing for anyone else in the company, but he stopped thinking completely when Dick flicked his wrist just so, his hold tightening around the head of Carwood’s cock. All Carwood could do was lean back on his hands and enjoy what the other man was doing him, barely managing to suppress his moans. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth, chewing on it as he desperately tried not to let the whole house know he was getting off inside of Dick's bedroom.

Dick didn't say a word the whole time, staring up at him with eyes full of lust and satisfaction at seeing the mess he could make of Carwood just by touching him.

Carwood would have taken off his shorts right away if only the other man told him to, and he felt a shiver run down his spine at the mere thought of Dick actually ordering him around.

But the man didn't seem to be too keen on talking, one hand still on Carwood's thigh to balance himself as he jerked Carwood faster until he tensed with a long whine. Carwood's eyes fluttered closed as he rode the pleasure, his muscles almost trembling while he spilled in his own pants.

Carwood almost dropped back onto the mattress in the afterglow, grasping at that pleasure he had not felt for far too long, but he reopened his eyes when Dick gently let go of his cock and pulled his hand out from Carwood's pants.

Carwood licked his lips then, wondering what the other would do, and their gazes met as Dick raised to his feet, still staying between his knees. Only then Carwood let his gaze drop over the obvious bulge in Dick's pants, clear proof that the man wasn't unaffected spurring a wave of pride in him.

Without a word Carwood leaned closer to the man standing in front of him. He barely glanced up the moment he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Dick's shorts, but at the slightest nod of Dick's head he let his attention snap down to the man's crotch. Carwood had not done such a thing in ages but he felt his mouth water as soon as he exposed the heavy cock of his ranking officer, excited at the sight of the red head and the pre-cum already beading it.

Carwood leaned in to lick at it with an eager moan. He circled the head with his tongue, closing his eyes when Dick raked his fingers in his hair, the man encouraging him to go on. Carwood felt a rush of arousal at seeing how Dick let him do whatever he wanted. He parted his lips to take the head in his mouth, sucking gently at it as he wrapped one hand around the base of Dick’s cock to start slowly jerking him off.

Dick moaned softly and Carwood threw him a look, pleased at the flush on the other man's face, before he went back to focusing on Dick’s cock. He started slowly bobbing his head up and down, trying to take more of Dick’s erection every time he moved down, encouraged by Dick's soft sounds of pleasure.

Carwood closed his eyes, focusing only on the feeling of the hard cock in his mouth, and he sucked eagerly at it every time he lifted his head. He wrapped his lips around it, his own cock giving signs of interest at the noises he made sucking his superior.

Dick moved his hand from the back of Carwood's head to his face and for a moment Carwood didn't even care about it, too focused on sucking the cock in his mouth hard, at least until he felt Dick brush his thumb over the scar on his cheek.

Carwood almost whimpered, stuttering to a halt as he raised his eyes up to the man. He watched as Dick smiled down at him, his thumb gently brushing a short path from his scar to the corner of his mouth. Carwood didn't need for him to say a word before he relaxed his mouth and gave the slightest nod, moaning as Dick started rocking his hips, slowly fucking Carwood’s mouth himself.

Carwood found himself cupping his cock, half hard once more as he let Dick chase his pleasure using his mouth and throat.

"You're such a beautiful sight," Dick sighed softly, looking down at him with hooded eyes, his hips moving faster as he got closer to the edge.

Carwood had never considered himself a particularly handsome fella, but he couldn't help a wave of pleasure from spreading in his chest at those words, wondering if Dick would want to take him to his room again in the future.

He closed his eyes with when Dick spilled in his mouth with a hoarse moan, trembling with the force of his pleasure. Carwood swallowed it all to the last drop, still reluctant to let go even after Dick finished and started pulling back.

Instead of letting him step back, Carwood leaned in once more, licking the underside of the softening cock in front of him. He raised his gaze to the man, looking almost shyly at him despite everything that had just transpired between them.

"Can I come back?" Carwood whispered, voice hoarse. He cleared his throat with a flush of embarrassment spreading on his cheeks. He couldn't even begin to imagine how he looked in that moment. His lips felt swollen and he knew he probably looked as disheveled as he felt undone inside. "For the cream," he specified after a moment, cracking a smile.

Dick smiled at him then, pulling up his pants with one hand even as he kept caressing Carwood's cheek with the other hand.

"Whenever you want."


End file.
